Freedom Waves to Freedom Stars
by MoonSong7
Summary: Following the end of the Last Order, Ciel and Sebastian's children are now teenagers and ready to start their adventures. Maddline wants freedom from her older brothers from her brothers and soon finds that as she falls into the world of One Piece and becomes a member of Luffy's crew. Will her brothers every get her back, but does she even wish to go back. (Book 2 of the Last Order
1. I Wish

**Me: Okay, first chapter of the new story. This is going to be nothing.**

 **Nami: Come on, Moonsong. There's nothing to worry about. It's going to be just fine.**

 **Luffy: Yeah, come on! I want to eat some meat!**

 **Me: You'll get your meat Luffy, I promise.**

 **Freedom Waves to Freedom Stars**

 **Chapter 1: I Wish...**

 **Maddline's POV**

"Ugh...I hate you!" I yell at my three brother once we walk into the house.

"Maddline, sweetie, what's wrong?" I hear my mom asks as she and dad walk into the living room.

"Mom, everytime a guy even walks up to me, my idiot brothers always turn them away!"

"Maybe because they only want to get into your pants." Jace says and I glare at them.

"So they don't want to talk to me about what I'm thinking?" I ask.

"No." They say together. I finally scream and run up to my room, slamming the door.

 **"Arazel."** I whisper and soon a black wolf with a white crescent moon between his eyes comes forth.

 **"Yes, Maddline?"**

 **"Why can't my brothers understand that I can take care of myself?"**

 **"I do not know, Maddline. But they only want to protect you."** I sigh as I crawl up onto my window sill, Arzel sigh as he turns into a pup and jumps into my arms. I smile as I start petting him.

"Honey, you know that your brothers only want to protect you." I hear my mother say just as my door closes behind her.

"I know, but mom I want my freedom. I want to go on adventures without my brothers stopping me from talking to people. They're stopping me from living my life." I say as my mom moves to sit by me and her familiar Delano comes to comfort Arzel.

"I know, sweetie, but they will stop, but right now you're their little sister, and they don't want you to get hurt." My mom says, placing a hand on my shoulder, but I brush it away.

"See, I knew you wouldn't understand." She sighs as she kisses my head before her and Delano leave my room. I look down at Arzel, and he knows what I'm thinking. I set him down as I get up and walk to my closet and grab one of my backpack and start filling it with clothes, a couple pairs of shoes, my kindle, and my phone. I zip up the bag and put it by my window sill as I climb back up and look up at the now dark night sky, I look and see a bright purple start in the sky. "Hm? A purple star? Up, up, up there in the dark blue night sky a purple shines the brightest. I wish I could go on an adventure and be free from my brothers." I whisper to myself. I close my eyes as I feel Arzel jump up into my lap. I smile as I take a few last minutes before I leave my house, but as I open my eyes I feel myself falling. I scream for help but no one could hear me as I fall farther down into the dark pit.

 **Luffy's POV**

I feel something wet on my face. It feels like a...a dog? I slowly open my eyes to see a wolf staring at me. "Eh?! How did you get on my ship?!" The wolf barks and points his nose at the door to my bedroom. "Do you want me to follow you?" He barks again as he runs out of the room. I jump out of the bed and run after the wolf to the main part of the ship and I find him sitting by the left side of the ship and he barks again. I walk over to him and look over into the calm blue ocean, and what I see stops me in my tracks.

"EVERYONE OUT HERE RIGHT NOW!" I yell as I stretch my arms out into the ocean and pull out a girl and lay her on the deck. Soon everyone comes out. "Chopper, get over here right now right now. She needs your help." Chopper comes running over with his doctory stuff and the wolf moves closer to the girl.

"Was she in the ocean?" Chopper asks and I nod as he looks over her body. "She's alright, Luffy. She just needs rest." I nod again as the rest of the crew walks up.

"Luffy, who is this? And how in the hell did a wolf get on this ship?!" Zoro asks.

"I don't know, and I don't know. The girl was in the middle of the ocean and the wolf led me to her." I say as I look over at the wolf to see he's pulling a bag over to her.

"Well, we're not going to know how she ending up in the middle of the ocean until she wakes up, so let get her to the medical room." Nami say and I nod as I walk to pick up to the girl and I feel a shock run threw me. A shock that makes me feel the urge to protect her. I know I can trust for some odd reason.

 _'What does this mean?'_

 **Me: Okay, here's chapter one everyone. I hope you like it and I happy to get this off to good start.**

 **Luffy: *In a dreamy voice* She's pretty...**

 **Maddline's brothers: We'll kill you!**

 **Luffy:*runs behind Maddline* Scary...**

 **Maddline: *sends a death glare* Enough!**

 **Me: And that is the first chapter, thank you for reading. Also check out my two new story Red, Black Orange, Pink, Blue and Green Rose (OHSHC), and The Hood's Life (Batman) And tell me what you think.**


	2. A New Life On the Open Sea

**Me: *Walks into my writing room* I am so sorry for everything.**

 **Maddline: I think that the best way to say sorry is to post this chapter for them. Earn them back.**

 **Maddline's POV**

"Mm…" I slowly open my eyes to see wood looking right back at me. I sit up and take in my surrounding. ' _A medical wing?'_

"Oh, you're up!" I quickly turn my head to find a short reindeer looking back at me. I climb off the table and walk towards him, sitting down.

"Um...can...I…" He begins, but I hug him.

"You are so cute!" I say, fangirling.

"Um...thank you, but I need to check you out to make sure you are okay." I pull him from the hug.

"You're a doctor?" I ask.

"Hey, I might be small, but I am a great doctor!" He yells back.

"I didn't mean it like that!" I snap back, huffing.

"Oh...okay...well, let me check to make sure you're okay and then I'll take you to see the rest of the crew." He say as I take a seat on the bed.

"Crew? I'm on a ship?" I ask.

"Yes, the Straw Hat Pirate ship. Weren't you on a ship when you fell into the ocean?"

"Um...No...I fell through some kind of portal and then I woke up here...Wait! Where's Arazel?!" I say, jumping up and running out of the room. " **Arazel!"** I run thru the hallway and into some sort of living area to find more people and my familiar Arazel. I kneel down and he runs over to me. "Arazel!" I say, hugging him.

"Oi, she's up!" A voice yells and second later is in my face. "Hi! I'm Luffy! What's your name? How did you get here? Do you like meat?" I quickly fall back and Arazel moves in front of me.

"Captain, you're scaring her." A woman with long black hair says softly and moves forward extending her hand. I take and stand up. "Hello, I am Robin."

"Maddline." I say, smiling before turning to face the raven-haired, red-vested man. "To answers your other two questions, I don't know how I got here. One moment I am sitting in my room and the next a portal opens up and I wake up here, and of course, I love meat. Who doesn't?" I ask, and Luffy breaks out into a smile and he pulls me into a hug.

"You are joining my crew as of now!" He yells, happily.

"Luffy, we just met her you can't ask her to just join the crew!" A man yells.

"I am Captain and what I say goes, right?" I smile as I pull away.

"Wait a minute, Captain, wooden ship, pirates, this isn't my world at all," I mutter.

"Your world?" The same man asks. I turn to face him and see sea foam green hair.

"My world doesn't use wooden ship, they have metal ones…"

"So the portal opened that you fell from brought you here, I am guessing," Robin explains.

"I don't have a clue on how to get back."

"Then you can stay with us until you can find a way back," Luffy says.

"That would great," I say.

"You seem to be taking this very well, Maddline." Robin comments.

"Well, I'm demon so I am use to weird things happening." I say, smiling.

"YOU'RE A WHAT?!"

 **Luffy's POV**

"We can't trust a demon, Luffy. We should kill her." Sea foam guy says.

"Hey, not all demons are evil. Some of us are very nice people." Maddline retorts.

"And Luffy's and I's powers do come from Devil Fruit, so calm yourself Zoro." Robin comments.

"Robin's right, let's give Maddline a chance." I say. "Hey Maddline, what's with the wolf?" I ask.

"Oh, every supernatural creature from my world are giving a familiar at birth, and the familiar comes forth to protect their master. This is my familiar Arazel." Maddline comment as Arazel turns into a pup and jumps into her arms. "Oh and he change from a pup to an adult wolf." She adds, laughing.

"He also had this with him." I says as i slide over a backpack towards Maddline. She smiles brightly at me and I feel my heart speed up. I shake it up and smile back at her.

"Well Maddline, welcome to the Straw Hat Pirates!" I yell as the rest of the crew jumps in.

 **Girl Ciel's POV  
** "Maddline, it's dinner time." I say as I knock on the door. "Sweetie, dinner!" I yell, knocking louder on the door. I sigh loudly as I pull the door of her room. "Now come on, Maddline. I know you are upset with your brother, but you need to ea…" I fall short as I look around to find her room empty. I take in a deep breath. "Sebastian!" I yell and seconds later he right behind me.

"Yes?" He asks.

"Maddline is here, and I don't sense her anywhere in the house." I say panicked. Sebastian was silent for a minute.

"Shadow, Jace, Vincent! Living room now!" He yells as he ushers me down the stairs, and into a living room chair. I feel numb. Like someone drugged me, leaving my body useless. My heartbeat quicken, counting doesn't help.

"What's wrong, dad?" I hear Jace ask as he and his brothers walk.

"Do you know where your sister went too?" Sebastian asks, they all say no.

"Shadow, you have a better connection with her, you could find her quicker." I watch him nod as he close his eyes. We all wait in silent and then Shadow's eyes fly open and widen in fear.

"I...I-I can't sen-se he-r. It's like she has disappears."

 **Me: I am sorry this is so short! But I promise that the rest of the chapters will be longer, but I need to make this short just to get it out. Please review and give your opinion or some things you want to see throughout this story, but this story might be just a mini story with 7 to 10 chapters at most. But I hope you will enjoy it. Also I am thinking about making a Tumblr to keep people up to date with my story. If you would like that please tell me. Also check out the update on The Last Order and tell me if you want to see that Naruto/Pokemon story. With much love, my moonbeams.**


	3. Flashback and Midnight Talks

**Me: Just make a note. This story will be updated on Sunday with Beast being updated on Saturday. Also, I am in need of a beta reader. Me, spellcheck, and Grammarly can only do so much, and if you wanted to do some artwork for any of my fanfics please pm about either. Well, review and enjoy the story, Moonbeams**

 **~3 months Later~**

 **Maddline's POV**

"Hey, you doing alright, Mads?" I hear Luffy asks as he comes to stand by me, looking out to the oceans.

"Oh, um…yeah, I just…I guess I am kinda of missing my family." I answer as my eyes float up to the bright moon. I still can't believe that it's been 3 months since I fell into that portal. Since then so much has happened. I met so many new people, places, I have never felt so…free before in my life. No brothers glaring at anyone talking to me, no mom telling me she understands me. I can do whatever I want to do, and because of this I feel like I have become more of myself.

"Do you ever think about going back home?" Luffy asks out of the blue. I turn to look at him to see him staring off into the ocean.

"Sometimes, but then if I went back everything would be awful," I answer causing him to turn his face towards me.

"What do you mean, Mads?" He asks, cocking his head to the side in a cute-like way.

"Well back home, I feel boxed in. My brothers watch my every move. Up until I fell down almost all of my conversations with boys were stopped by them. They seemed to think that I could watch out for myself, that those boys that went up to me only wanted into my pants. It hurts when they acted like that, it was like they didn't trust me to make my own choice." I sigh. "And my parents never helped. My dad was always on their side, and my mother didn't really pick a side, but I guess I could tell that she was completely alright with my brothers' behavior."

"So, being here with us is better?" Luffy asks.

"Yeah, because of you guys I feel more like myself. I enjoy being here. With everyone." I answer.

"Okay, fun question!" Luffy yells and he pulls me down to take a seat on the floor of the wooden ship. "What is your favorite part about being a pirate?" He asks, smiling his goofy smile.

"That is a hard one, I guess I would have to say that it would have to be…being with you," I answer him, absentminded.

"Wha…why me?" He asks and I chuckle.

"I don't know. I love spending time with you. Cloud spotting, eating, hell talking with you now is amazing. You are amazing Luffy." I say as blushes start to form of Luffy and I's faces. I smile back at him as I lay my head on his shoulder. I close my eyes, feeling warm but also fearful, thinking back to the talk Arazel and I shared the first night on the boat.

 _"_ _Well, here's your room Maddline!" Nami says cheerfully as we walk into a small room, housing only a bed, nightstand, and a dresser._

 _"_ _Thank you Nami." She nods as she moves back towards the door._

 _"_ _If you need anything, my room is right down the hall. On the left." I nod, saying I understood as I hear the door close. I sigh as I take a seat on the bed, Arazel taking one beside me. I move my hand towards my heart to find my heart beating crazy._

 ** _"_** ** _Arazel, what is wrong with me? Why is my heart beating so quickly?"_** _I ask my voice barely a whisper._

 ** _"_** ** _Because of Luffy."_** _He answers calmly, yawning as he curls up of the bed._

 ** _"_** ** _Hey! No sleeping, why is it because of Luffy?"_** _I ask, shaking up awake._

 ** _"_** ** _He's your soul mate."_** _I freeze. That couldn't be. Demon mate aren't human. Half human maybe, but never fully human. The fruit couldn't change his DNA. He couldn't be, could he?_

"Hey, Maddline?" I hear Luffy ask, pulling me out of my flashback.

"Yeah?" I ask.

"I like you." He says.

"I like you too, Luffy," I say back.

"No, I like you different than everyone else. Sanji said it was called something different. He said I like you the way he likes Nami." Luffy says as my eyes widen, but he doesn't look at me, his hand moves up to head and starts smoothing down my hair. "Do you like me different too?" He asks.

 **Shadow's POV  
** "Anything yet, Shadow?" Vincent asks. I look up at him and shake my head.

"Not really, I can feel just a little bit. She seems happy. Happier than she was here." I say, mumbling the last part to myself.

"We will get her back. She will be happy here." He answers.

"And what if she doesn't feel happy here?" I stand. What if she wants to stay where she is? What if she never comes back home?" I ask Vincent's eyes widen.

"She is coming back, Shad. We will find her. I promise. She is our sister, and we won't lose her." Vincent says, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"I know, but you and Jace don't understand. Even when we were kids we could feel each other's emotions. And now, I feel like there is a void in my soul, Vincent. I can't feel her and that's…." I take a breath, shakily. "…I'm scared," I whisper, feeling my body shake. My older brother pulls me into a hug.

"I know, Shadow, I know. But we are going to get her back." He pulls away. "We are a family of powerful demons. No one can take anything from us." I nod, just as the door burst open. We both look over to find Jace, panting.

"I found her. I know what happened to Maddie."

 **Me: Well, there is chapter 3. I am sorry for two different cliffhangers, but please tell me what you think. I love reviews, I feel like they give writers a big burst of creativity. I just wanted to say I love you all and I can't wait to hear from you guys. And on one final note, what other fandoms do you want to see a story from. I am a pretty geeky girl so I know quite a few fandoms and I have even written some fanfics for them, they just aren't posted. Maybe if I see some interest in their fandoms I might post them. Anywho, see you next week, my Moonbeams**


	4. Moonlighting Kisses With Family Visit

**Me: Well happy Sunday, my moonbeams! This week has been kinda of stressful, but in the nervous cool way. I mean in August I am moving to university, which is amazing! I can't wait to start my college life, studying my favorite thing in the world, can you guess what it is? I am moving towards teaching High School English. But I will say with university comes some changes for this account. Don't worry I am not stopping writing. I have my class list and times so I can plan my writing around that, and it also helps that I am not a party type of girl so I will have some form of free time to write more stories**

 **Luffy: OKAY, they get it! Move on to the important stuff!**

 **Me: Jezz…bossy. Anyway, as you guys know this story will be short, 7 to 8ish chapters at the most so that mean I will have an open Sunday slot very soon, so what would you guys like to see updated or started?**

 **Maddline: Although I am sad to have a short book MoonSong has some good stories. Up on her account she an Ouran story titled: Blood Ties, an YuGiOh story titled Stardust, and finally a Batman story The Hood's Life. It would be very helpful to my creator if you comment which one you want to take the slot, but please keep in mind that she loves all three of these stories and have high hopes for each one, so yes, they will all be posted at some point, but she would like to give you, her readers, the choice to choose which one comes first. So, review which one you want to see posted.**

 **Me: Thank you Maddline. So one last thing, I am still looking for artwork and a beta reader, so please PM on either and I will be waiting.**

 **Chapter 04: Moonlighting Kisses With Family Visit**

 **Maddline's POV**

"Maddline?" Luffy asks as he moves to look at me. "Did I say something wrong?" He asks when I don't answer him. I look into his confused eyes and smile a little. I move forward and place a kiss on his forehead.

"You are silly. Of course, I like you like that! How could I not. You are amazing." I say as Luffy blinks and then breaks out into a stunning smile before pulling us both up and hugging me, laughing hard as he swung me around, yelling. "She likes me! Did you hear that world! She likes me!" I laugh as he sits me down on my feet when I door burst open.

"Luffy, shut up! Do you know how late it is! Go to bed!" Zoro yells before slamming the door. I smile at Luffy before we lean in close, our lips about to lock.

"Well as much as I would love to let this continue, Maddline…" I freeze as Luffy pulls me around behind him.

"Who are you?" Luffy growls out. I know that this could be dangerous, but damn it was it not sexy. I take a peek over Luffy's shoulder to find Uncle Alois smirking back at me.

"Uncle Alois!" I yell, running over to hug him, but before I could reach him Luffy stretches his arm and pulls me back.

"Well, that's interesting." Uncle Alois comments. I turn my head to find Luffy glaring at him. He pulls me towards his chest. I sigh as I move my hand to touch his face. He looks down at me.

"Luffy, it's alright. I know him, he's family." Luffy nods as we both move towards my uncle.

"Don't touch her." Luffy says.

"I might have to. Maddline, it's time to go home. Your family is worried sick over you." Uncle Alois says,

"She doesn't want to go." Luffy says as we hear the door open again and footsteps come forward.

"She won't stand if she doesn't want too, but she needs to go back so her family knows she is okay." Alois says.

"How will I get back here?" I ask.

"Your Great Grandmother Erica can help you with that, I promise." I still feel Luffy's glare from behind me.

"If she leaves, I'm leaving with her." Luffy comments darkly. I hear Alois sigh, but he agrees. Luffy turns to find our crew standing there as Arazel, in his normal form, comes running over with my bag.

"Zoro, you and Robin are in charge until I get back, understand?" Luffy say, they both nod.

"Be safe!" Chopper yells and I smile.

"Don't worry, it's just a family visit. We'll live." I say, smiling as, Luffy, Arazel, and I move towards my uncle. Luffy places an arm around me as Alois opens a portal.

"Wow, didn't know you had that kind of power." I comment.

"I don't, I am working on borrowed power, now come on." I nod as I grab Luffy's hand and pull him into the portal.

I take in a deep breath as I feel my body being pulled forward in the portal. I grip Luffy's hand tighter as the wind in the portal picks up and seconds later the wind stops. I breathe out as I look around to find we ended up in the hallway of my house. Moments later I hear a door open.

"Mads! You're back!" Shadow yells, I turn to look at him and smile.

"Yeah, I guess so." I mutter. Shadow stops before me and then looks at Luffy.

"So…who's this?" He asks.

"Oh, um…this is…my…my mate…Luffy. Luffy, this is my brother and best friend Shadow." I introduce.

"Oh! Wow!" Shadow says awkwardly.

"Um…yeah. So, where's mom and dad. I don't sense them."

"They are down in the underworld. I'll call them." Shadow answers as moves to leave to go downstairs. I look over at Luffy who smiles goofily at me. I can't help smiling back at him.

"Come on, lets get you some clothes." I mutter as I pull him into my room.

"Wha…what's wrong with the clothes I'm wearing?" Luffy says, offended.

"Luffy, you are meeting my parents. You at least need to wear a normal shirt." I say as I snap my fingers and moments later a red shirt the same color as jacket thing. I smile handing it to him. "Here, put it on." I say.

"I will never get use to that. And why can't you use it for important things, like making meat appear." He mutters and pulling the shirt over his head. I move over to him and hug him.

"Luffy, I told you it won't taste good. I promise. Jace has tried it. Many times." Luffy says as he wraps his arms around me.

"You are comfy, Mads." His whispers into my hair.

"Um…good to know. Hey Luffy, can I ask you something?" He hmms. "What happened to you? Back on the ship, you seemed so different." He lifts his head to look at me.

"I don't know, after you said you liked me too, I…just…felt…protective of you, I guess." I nod in understanding and smile at him, kissing his forehead.

"MADDLINE!" I hear my mother yell from downstairs.

"Well, time to meet my family. Are you ready, Luffy?"

 **Me: Well, here is another cliffhanger. Sorry** **to make you wait until Sunday, but I promise I will post on next Sunday. I love you Moonbeams and I can't wait to hear you're reviews and input.**


End file.
